


No One Gets Left Behind

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: We the People of an Unconventional Life Style [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Baby Names, Children, Established Relationship, IVF, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza is five months pregnant, but tensions are brewing and issues need to be resolved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Gets Left Behind

Alex rested his elbows on the table, his chin cradled in his hands, eyes narrowed as he looked at Eliza.

 

"How about Barry?" Alex offered.

 

Eliza's nose wrinkled, "How about not."

 

"Fine, what do you suggest?" Alex raised his brow.

 

"Philip, like my father," Eliza replied.

 

"I'm not in love with it," admitted Alex, "but it has a nice ring to it. What do you think, John?"

 

John, who had been sitting by for the entire conversation, raised a single eyebrow.

"Oh, am I allowed to be a part of this now?"

 

His chilly tone made Alex sit back.

 

"Of course you are," he said.

 

"Yeah?" John folded his arms across his chest, "because it seems like you and Eliza are doing just fine without me."

 

"John?" Eliza spoke up, her voice soft.

 

"Have you even heard a single name that I've suggested?" he asked, "I know that you haven't."

 

"Of course we have!" Alex replied sounding offended.

 

"Okay," John sighed, "like what?"

 

When Alex looked at a loss and Eliza looked away with an embarrassed flush.

 

"Right," said John cooley, "Honestly, why do I even need to be here? It's not like you need me or anything."

 

"John," Eliza tried again softly.

 

"No," interrupted John, "You two are the ones who are actually married, it's obvious how stupidly in love you are, the likelihood of this kid being Alex's is so much higher than the likelihood of it being mine."

 

"John don't say that," Eliza shook her head, "that's why we did the treatment, you know that."

 

John barked out a humorless laugh, "Right. So basically I'm a glorified sperm donor."

 

"No!" Eliza shook her head, "no, that is not what that means at all-"

 

“You don't have to deny it," John said lowly.

 

"John!" Alex burst out, "The kid, our son. Ours," he emphasized, putting a hand in John's elbow, "He'll be Hamilton-Laurens."

 

"Don't patronize me," started John.

 

"I'm not!" Alex spoke firmly, "he is our son, you are his father just as much as I am. Fuck genetics!"

 

"Alex," John sighed.

 

"John," Alex cut in, reaching out to cup John's face between his hands, his voice softening, "John."

 

John grasped Alex's wrists and pulled his hands away.

 

"Don't," John replied sharply but his anger was petering out, "I don't want to hear it."

 

"John."

 

Eliza spoke this time, catching his attention and causing him to turn towards her.

 

"I love you, John," she told him and he breathed in sharply through his nose.

 

They had all been together for some time now and it was true that both of them only ever slept with Alex, but Eliza had realized fairly early on that it didn't change her feelings about John.

 

"I love you," she repeated, "just as much as I love Alex. You are a part of this relationship just as much as Alex and I are."

 

John said nothing a for a long moment, he just blinked a few times in disbelief.

 

"It's been almost six years," Eliza reminded him, "why would you think you weren't important?"

 

He looked away, his hands curling on the table and his fingers tangling together. Eliza scooted her chair closer to John's and running her hand over his curls. His eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into the touch.

 

"John," Alex said softly, "Have you been thinking about this since the wedding?"

 

John's spine stiffened and his head bowed further.

 

Eliza reached out to embrace him, "I love you- we love you John Laurens," she muttered, "and that is worth so much more than a little band of gold."

 

John let his forehead fall against Eliza's shoulder, attempting despite the two chair arms between them to get closer to her. Their part of the relationship had never been particularly physical, but Eliza made the decision to change that. 

 

"He's your son too," Eliza spoke in a hushed tone, "and he is going to love you no matter what."

 

"How can you be sure?" John asked, his voice wavering.

 

"Because that's how we'll raise him," Eliza said firmly.

 

"He's going to have three parents who are going to love him, and care for him," Eliza lay one of her hands on her belly, "I don't know what I would do if you weren't a part of his life."

 

John leaned back sighed.

 

"Our son needs his Papí," Alex added.

 

A small smile flickered across John's face, "Papí?"

 

"Duh," replied Alex, rolling his eyes, "He has his Mama," he indicated Eliza, "and his Daddy," here he puffed out his chest proudly, "all that's missing is his Papí, entiéndeme?"

  
"Entendido," John replied. This time when Alex reach out to press his palm against John's cheek he let him. 


End file.
